A hand truck of this type is known from ES 2 188 308. In this publication, a hand truck is described which has a driven lifting platform and is driven by an electric motor. The electric motor acts as a brake when the known hand truck goes down a slope. During lifting, the hand truck rests on the floor by means of a rectangular frame in a stationary manner, in such a way that the vertical guide is at right angles to said floor.
The known hand truck has the drawback that the frame of the hand truck has to be brought to the vertical position during lifting. Maneuvering a lifted load is thus not possible with the known truck.
US 2001/007051 describes a hand truck which is driven electrically at a constant speed which is independent of the incline and the lifted load. A driven lifting platform is not described.
JP 2002 087269 discloses a drive for a hand truck in which the motor rotates freely when the hand truck is pushed forward and in which the motor is blocked when the operator pulls the hand truck in order to slow down the latter. A driven lifting operation is not described.
GB 2 362 372 describes a hand truck with a lifting platform which is hydraulically driven via a worm drive and a drive which drives the wheels in rotation as a means of propulsion of the hand truck.